The Last Song
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: Porque essa é.. Ou pode ser... A minha última canção...


**OneShot - The Last Song.**

_- '' Você não é obrigada a aceitar um destino que não quer...Luka...''_

_- '' Len... Eu vivo para isso, Tenho que aceitar o que fora para mim designado. Mesmo que isso seja algo que eu não queira...''_

_- '' Luka.. Porquê você se sacrifica tanto? '_

_- '' Porquê essa é...Ou pode ser...Minha última canção.''_

**Luka POV's.**

_- '' Porque eu disse aquilo à ele? Acho que nunca irei me perdoar por isso...''_

Isso era o que eu estava pensando. Mas ainda tenho um sentumento guardado em meu coração...E é esse sentimento que eu quero que o Len-kun perceba. Oh, céus! Porque isso parece tão difícil? O concerto é daqui a pouco, e não fui capaz de dizer o que eu sinto, muito menos dizer que eu corro um sério risco. A Miku-san e a Rin-san diziam apenas que tudo iria dar certo, e que era para eu ter auto-confiança. Infelizmente essas palavras não me animaram nem um pouco. O que será que pode acontecer comigo daqui pra frente?

**Len POV's.**

Luka... Eu não consigo te entender... O que será que você quis dizer com ''A última canção''? Isso é...Tão estranho...

Sem querer, eu acabei despertando um doce amor por ela... É tão difícil de explicar...Seu jeito singelo, amigo, sincero...Isso me chamou a atenção... E isso não é de hoje... Muito antes desse concerto, eu já a amava... Profundamente, mas em segredo.

* * *

A hora do concerto havia chegado. Todos estavam a postos, como em um elegante baile de máscaras. Mas algo estava errado, Luka não estava lá...Todos entraram em desespero, e começavam a procurá-la freneticamente. Principalmente Len.

Não demorou muito, e o jovem Kagamine ouviu pequenos soluços e gemidos. Quanto mais ele andava, parecia que os sons de tristeza que

ele escutava chegavam mais perto dele. Até ele se deparar com algo que jamais esperava ver.

Luka estava jogada no chão, vestida como uma princesa. E estava chorando.

Ele não aguentou ver aquela cena. Rapidamente ele correu ao encontro da Megurine e a abraçou.

- Luka, o que houve? Porque está desse jeito?

- Len-kun... Eu não posso me apresentar do jeito que eu estou!

- Mas, Luka-san, você está tão bonita...Não entendo porquê você está chorando tanto assim, sem motivo... - Ele então levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Você não entende, Len-kun... - Luka então começa a tossir continuamente, e tapa a boca com uma das mãos. Pouco depois, ela mostra para Len a mão que estava cobrindo sua boca; A mão dela estava suja de sangue. - Está vendo? Eu estou piorando cada vez mais!

- Luka-san... Eu continuo sem entender...

- Eu não vou mais poder cantar, Len-kun! Estou com um cisto nas minhas cordas vocais! Se eu forçar mais a minha voz, eu posso morrer!

- Não! Você não pode me abandonar agora, Luka-san!

- Me desculpe, Len-kun...Não posso continuar com isso... - A jovem Megurine não se contém e torna a cair em prantos.

- Luka-san... - Não conseguindo mais ver a garota naquela situação, Len a abraçou fortemente e a beijou, deixando a jovem sem reação. - Hey, vai acabar tudo bem... Você confia em mim?

- Está bem... Eu confio em você...

- Ótimo. - Ele entao se levanta, e estende a mão para Luka. - Supere o seu risco... Junto à mim!

- Hai... - A Megurine se sentiu confortada pelas palavras dele.

Os dois chegaram radiantes no palco para surpresa de todos que estavam ali, principalmente Miku e Rin, que ficaram felizes por Luka estar tão otimista e confiante, como as duas haviam dito à ela antes, apesar de Rin saber que Luka gostava de Len, e sentia uma pontinha de ciúme por seu irmão, mas ela não se abalava. Sabia que os dois se mereciam, apesar de tudo. Luka e Len, por sua vez, cantavam em perfeita sincronia, uma voz contrastava com a outra.

O concerto havia acabado,e os dois foram muito aplaudidos. Porém, quando as cortinas se fecharam... Luka começou a sangrar pela boca, e logo em seguida ela desmaiou. Só nãco caiu no chão porque Len a segurou. Vendo a garota naquele estado, ele já podia esperar o pior.

- Luka-san, me perdoe.. Eu não devia tê-la obrigado...

- Len-kun... - Luka já estava agonizando - Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, você não teve culpa...O que importa é que... Eu te amo, e você me concedeu algo que eu pensei nunca conseguir...

- E isso seria...

- Eu pude cantar a minha última canção... Junto com você. - Depois dessas palavras, ela fechou os olhos, e se calou. O jovem Kagamine gritava pelo nome de sua amada, mas ela não respondia. Luka morreu em seus braços. E o que ele carregaria para o resto da vida, era a culpa. Ele ficaria para sempre com o coração partido.

**- Fim -**

* * *

**Well, essa é a minha primeira OneShot de Hatsune Mix (Vocaloid) *--***

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! Isso me deixa muuito feliz [?] -q**

**Kiss Blood :***

**DaanKaulitz**


End file.
